D
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 37. Synopsis Diamond, Pearl and Platinum get stuck fighting the enemy. To release the three lake Pokémon, the trio makes a big sacrifice of handing over their Pokédexes to the enemy. Cyrus, however, escapes to Mt. Coronet, where he uses the two Red Chains to summon the fabled Pokémon. Chapter Plot Pearl and Platinum wander around the smoke, and can't hear a thing. The two believe as if two sounds are colliding with each other, preventing them from hearing. However, the two, along with Diamond, do not want to give up on saving the lake Pokémon: they are actually in the same room. Pearl sends Rayler, whose X-Ray vision lets Pearl find Azelf. By luck, Platinum finds Uxie. Diamond suspects the grunt has not figured out yet that his friends are here to save the lake Pokémon. The grunt sees he has to do something about the noise, and promises not to be the one to let the Pokémon escape. He presses a button, which places walls between Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, so they cannot escape. The trio is surprised at what happened. Pearl goes to rescue Azelf, and tries to open the hatch, but fails. He presses a button, but nothing happens. Rayler uses its X-Ray vision, so Pearl sees Diamond and Platinum, who are having the same problem. He hits the walls to get their attention, but gets attacked, along with Rayler and Zeller. Pearl sees a Haunter, while Platinum and Diamond get attacked by Cradily and Gible. To stop the enemy, Diamond's Tru uses Wood Hammer, Platinum's Empoleon uses Aqua Jet and Pearl's Chimler uses Flame Wheel. Platinum and Pearl see the effects aren't effective. As they say that, the duo hears each other. Diamond hears them, too, and shouts to get their attention. Diamond explains that Chatler is using Chatter to counter Chingling's Uproar, but the former is getting exhausted. Pearl, however, tells them that the machines containing the lake Pokémon have a release button, but nothing happens when he pressed them. Pearl believes they need to press the buttons at the same time. Platinum feels the same, but the enemy's Pokémon are defending the machines. Pearl fears if they attack the enemy, the lake Pokémon might get hurt, too. Diamond has an idea, and has everyone take out their Pokédex. He believes the grunt is more interested in their Pokédex, and they could give the device the enemy. Pearl wonders if this is a good idea, to show the enemy their bonds, because the Pokédex beeps when it is close together with the other two. Diamond confirms this, for their mission is to rescue the lake Pokémon. Platinum agrees, too, despite the Pokédex being a very important item. She does remind even without the devices, their bonds are still strong. The three Pokédex Holders give the devices to Haunter, Cradily and Gible, who take them. Soon after, the trio presses the release buttons, which frees Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie, who fly to the sky. Outside, Cyrus sees a bright light, and fears that the lake guardians have been released. He frowns, seeing that catching these Pokémon will be impossible. Thus, he has no choice but to use the item that his scientists have made, which should have similar properties. He sends Magnezone, and flies to the Spear Pillar. There, the three Galactic commanders have assembled. The three see how little time has passed, and today's the day that their plans will be executed. They see Cyrus, and are shocked to see him beaten up, and fear something happened to their headquarters. Cyrus simply stares at them, making Saturn wince. Cyrus asks if anything happened here, to which Jupiter denies, and they won't permit anyone from disturbing the ritual. As they go up, Mars gets attacked by some vines, to which Purugly defends her. Saturn sees some boulders falling, and he and Octillery evade the attacks. Jupiter sees their enemy, the three Gym Leaders: Roark, Gardenia and Fantina. The commanders aren't amused, since three people can't do anything much against them. Cyrus, however, observes that the two Red Chains are floating in mid-air, forming a swirl. He declares this is the beginning and the end. Cyrus raises his hands, declaring the chains to open a gate to a new dimension. The chains react, and form around Cyrus, who sees two portals. Much to his pleasure, he sees the legendary Dialga and Palkia, and demands them to follow his command to cross through time and space. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 37 chapters